Idnum-Ki
} | species= } | gender=Male | height=1.91 meters | hair=White | eyes=Black | saber= Blue |fightingstyle= } | position= Jedi Master | era=Rise of the Empire era | affiliation= }, } | master= | apprentices=*Dular |}} Idnum-Ki was a } } in the last years of the }. He took Dular as his apprentice in 34 BBY, was present on when it was attack by the , and fought many battles in the }. He fought the , who once was a close friend of his, at the Battle of Sriran. Biography Jedi Master Idnum-Ki was a wise and respected }. Two of his confidants in the Order were } and }, who had percieved the growth of the dark side and the return of the }.Information currently exclusive to Star Wars Fanon; not in any The Drewton Legacy chapters. He took Dular as his apprentice in 34 BBY. Idnum was assigned to rescue Burt and Larry Drewton on } in 32 BBY. Once landing on the planet, there were no interferences with the mission, besides a skirmish with a kath hound.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue He brought them back to their homeplanet, }, which had recently been invaded by the }.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame A few weeks later, Idnum-Ki discussed many things with Dooku when he announced his departing of the Jedi Order, and Dooku told him that the } had returned, and that } was only an apprentice. Their conversation had a great impact on Idnum. When Dooku left, the former Jedi Master arrived on his homeplanet, }, where he reclaimed his title of Count.Official LucasFilm Star Wars information Search for the Nockudumey Much later, in 22 BBY, following the Battle of Mithus, Idnum went with the Republic Peace Keepers to the underlevels of } to locate the hidden base of the Nockudumey Terrorists. The Peace Keeper group he was with included Burt and Larry Drewton, who he had rescued on Dantooine, and Kyle Krenis.''The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Coruscant Underlevel Search Once the Nockudumey base was found, they found inside a toxin that could destroy an entire city. Immediately after Idnum said they must take it to show }, a group of battle droids attacked them. Idnum defended the group, but they did not defeat the battle droids in time to stop the Nockudumey from escaping. Clone Wars (22 BBY) }}} Battle of Geonosis After } had discovered the secret } on }, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was granted emergency powers so the Republic could use the Clones against the Separatists, which had comitting an act of war, and was revealed that Dooku had fallen to the dark side and become a }. In the Geonosis Execution Arena, Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Senator Padme Amidala were set to be executed. A Jedi force, including Idnum-Ki, had been sent to the planet, but they had not been enough against the Separatists' Droid Army. Republic Gunships with Clone Troopers had landed in the arena to help the Jedi get away, including the Peace Keeper Gunship Purveyor, piloted by Larry Drewton. Idnum-Ki boarded Purveyor, and when all the Jedi in the arena had boarded the Gunships, they flew away from the arena, but not from the battle. They carried the battle with them.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 11: War On Geonosis The battle was not going well for the Separatists. The Separatist Leaders decided to flee the planet, and Count Dooku left for Coruscant to bring plans for an ultimate weapon back to his Sith Master. To stop evacuating Separatist Leaders, Idnum-Ki, the Peace Keepers, and Clone Troopers were sent to the underlevels of Geonosis, but ultimately, the mission was a failure. They found a sign further into the catacombs that they were too late to stop the Separatist evacuations: a Jedi body. The Clone Wars had begun. Getato droid factories A few days after the battle of Geonosis, Idnum-Ki was onced again reunited with the Drewtons, Kyle Krenis, and his apprentice, Dular, who was now a Jedi Knight. They were sent to Getato to destroy the droid factories.''The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting Once landing in the shield generator control room, they eliminated the battle droids. Idnum and Dular dueled a }, but the kill was Lieutenant Burt's when the Trandoshan was distracted. The factories were then destroyed, and the mission was a success. Duel with Count Dooku A few weeks later, on Coruscant, Idnum counseled Dular, who was worried about } corrupting Burt. Idnum told him that corruption is merely influence, called 'corruption' when one disagreed with the influence. Dular then told him that Palpatine's thoughts were clouded by stress.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit Idnum commented on Dular using the Force again, for his power had seemed to almost diminish a few years ago, to which his former apprentice replied that his connection was being slowly restored, but that he had experienced urges to use the dark side. Idnum did not warn against the dark side, but merely said to use whatever necessary. Idnum, Dular, and } were sent to Sriran to destroy a huge Separatist base called Delta Station. Fighting his way through the base, Idnum's apprentice showed tremendous ability with the Force. He and Idnum soon located the core of Delta Station, but unexpectedly, or unexpectedly to Dular, Count Dooku, the Dark Lord of the Sith, was there.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station Dular was the first to act, attempting to attack Dooku. But the Count merely blasted him with }, knocking him unconscious. Idnum and Dooku then ignited their lightsabers and began dueling. Both used the } lightsaber combat. The duel quickly ended when Idnum-Ki used Force Lightning to attack Dooku, which even he could not deflect. Dooku asked Idnum how he had done that, and Idnum told him to not assume that a Jedi Master does not know how to use the dark side, for he himself had ten years ago. Dooku willfully surrendered, but Idnum neither captured nor killed him. He merely told him that he agreed with him on how corrupt the Republic was, but that war was not the answer. After letting Dooku leave, Idnum uses the Force so that Dular would regain consciousness. He told his former apprentice that Dooku had 'unfortunately' escaped, and the two then blew up Delta Station from the inside. They escaped the explosion via gunship. Personality and traits Idnum-Ki was a philosopher, orator, and warrior, very much like Dooku. He was a well known and respected Jedi in the Jedi Order, though the Council, mainly }, begun to be concerned about his ideas at the time of the Clone Wars. He agreed with Dooku on how corrupt the Republic was, but that war was not the answer. Kyle Krenis thought of him as a very manipulative Jedi Master; a typical Jedi Master who had been given too much power. Powers and abilities Idnum-Ki learned many of the Jedi arts, and perhaps many of the Sith arts. He used the } lightsaber form, which allowed more use of the Force during combat. He suprised his former confidant, Dooku, when he used Force Lightning, an ability usually considered to be of the dark side. Behind the scenes The first appearance of Idnum-Ki was in Chronicles of a Rebellion in 2006. He next appeared in The Drewton Legacy. Chronicles of a Rebellion Idnum-Ki was assisting by Commander Bob on } in 19 BBY. When } was executed, Idnum chopped off Commander Bob's hands; Force-Pushed Lieutenant Burt into a wall, knocking him unconscious; stabbed Larry in the shoulder; and killed the remaining Clone Troopers. He was then contacted by } via hologram, who said that this had happened everywhere, and they planned a meeting which would happen three days later. The meeting, however, was interrupted by Stormtroopers. The two Jedi escaped with help from a smuggler named Tumsun, but the trio were soon captured by } and taken to a }. The Commander that was planned to interrogate them was actually Commander Bob, who had assisted Idnum on Xagobah. He claimed that a device had been installed in him to do the Chancellor's bidding, whatever it was, but that now it had been removed. Lieutenant Burt and Larry had also been captured. Commander Bob, Obi-Wan, and Idnum freed them. After battling with several Stormtroopers, all of them except Idnum and Larry were captured once again. On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, they were interrogated by } and }. Idnum-Ki arrived, however, and gave Obi-Wan a lightsaber. The two Jedi fought against more Stormtroopers, and then all of them proceeded to the escape pods. But they were confronted by someone completely unexpected: }, who had been defeated by Obi-Wan in the }. Idnum and Obi-Wan dueled Darth Maul while the others fought against Stormtroopers. Further into the duel, Idnum defeated Maul, chopping him in half with his lightsaber. Maul may not have died, however, because he had said he could never die. Idnum-Ki and the others then departing the Star Destroyer in an escape pod, landing on Tatooine. On the planet, Obi-Wan announced that he must leave, and told Idnum to take care of the others. The Drewton Legacy Original Chapters Idnum was assigned to rescue Burt and Larry Drewton on } in 32 BBY. Once landing on the planet, there were no interferences with the mission, besides a skirmish with a kath hound.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue He brought them back to their homeplanet, }, which had recently been invaded by the }.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame Appearances *Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Kaleesh Siege'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 9: Coruscant Underlevel Search'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 11: War On Geonosis'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion II'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion III'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion IV'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion V'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion VIII'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion IX'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion XI'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion XII'' Notes and references Category:Articles by Drewton Category:Galactic Republic individuals Category: Jedi Category: Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Category:The Drewton Legacy Category:Cereans Category:Free-edit articles